


We all have a condition here. . .

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Caring, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Incest, Mind Manipulation, Nursing, Parent/Child Incest, Taking Advantage, Volmer is horny, faked pain, faking sickness, he comes up with a ploy, his only condition is lack of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Volmer's first approach on Hannah about his (being horny) condition.Written from Hannah's POV.Kinda makes base for the "Volmer's POV - series"





	We all have a condition here. . .

**Author's Note:**

> I got this in my head, so I wrote it while seeking inspiration for the next part of the series.  
> Do enjoy!

Hannah looks down the road, thinking, wondering. The day’s cloudy; it might rain soon. 

A deer crosses the road down below. Hannah likes deer, but she has never seen one up close. Not other animals, either. The sanitarium is her home, as much as it is her prison. . .

She can feel someone watching and sees Dr. Volmer approach. He doesn’t look happy. 

“Hannah, get down from there!” His voice his worried, slightly angry. Laced with just a hint of panic. 

Hannah obeys. She jumps down from the wall, bare foot and taking support from the wall. It scrapes her hand. Her finger starts to bleed. She missteps while landing and slightly twists her ankle. The pain is enough to make her lose balance. 

Dr. Volmer is on her on an instant. “Hannah! Are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?” 

She shakes her head, not looking at the doctor in the eye. She can feel it, the pressuring gaze of his blue eyes. So sharp. 

“A little,” she then admits, nursing her injured hand. It starts to rain. 

“What were you thinking, Hannah?” the doctor asks, cupping her chin. He forces her to look at him. “I have told you a thousand times before; do not stand on the walls. What if you should fall? You could die Hannah. Do you understand that? You could die!” Dr. Volmer does not raise his voice, he never does. Yet she can tell he’s angry with her, worried. 

Hannah understands. She’s on his responsibility, till her father comes for her. 

She wonders when it’ll happen. It feels like she’s been here forever. 

“I am sorry,” she whispers, still trying to avoid Dr. Volmer’s gaze. 

He sighs, heavily, frustrated. “Can you stand, Hannah?” 

She tries. The foot doesn’t take weight on very well. 

Volmer is quick to notice it. “I’ll carry you,” he tells and picks her up. Her legs rest on both sides of his waist, her chin on his shoulder. His cheek feels warm against her own. The rain has made his hair slightly wet. 

He takes her into an archway, a partly hidden hallway that shelters them from the rain. He presses her back against a wall over the stony bench. He’s breathing fast. He looks at her, his eyes are dark, pained. 

“You made me worry, Hannah,” he tells, studying her face. He lowers her down and takes a seat next to her on the bench. 

Hannah believes him. Why otherwise would he look that way? 

Dr. Volmer takes a couple of breaths, collecting himself. “Let me see,” he then says, taking her hand. He inspects the bleeding scratch on her finger. 

“You hurt yourself,” he observes, frowning. He rubs her hand and plants a kiss on the scratch. 

“I want you to be more careful, Hannah,” he tells, serious, gentle. “I care about you.”

Hannah knows. Dr. Volmer is always very caring, always making sure she’s well, always touching her. . . 

Hannah isn’t certain if she likes it. 

“Let me see your ankle,” he then says. 

“It is fine. . .” 

“Let me see it,” Volmer says again, more firmly. 

Hannah obeys. She raises her legs on the bench, facing Volmer. He takes her foot on his lap. He pushes the hem of her dress slightly higher, before starting to inspect her twisted ankle. 

His fingers are warm on her skin, firm but gentle. Very caring. 

“You should rest the foot for a while,” Volmer tells her, placing his hand on her knee. His thumb rubs the tender skin. He looks sad, almost longing. His blue eyes are filled with pain. 

Hannah feels strange. She shifts, lowering her feet. 

Volmer gasps silently, rising a hand to his stomach. He breathes a little faster, more shallowly. 

“Are you all right?” Hannah asks, worried. 

Volmer attempts a smile. It’s a pained one. “It’s just my condition, Hannah.” 

“Your condition?” Hannah asks silently. She did not know Dr. Volmer also had a condition. 

“Sometimes I have cramps. They’re very painful,” he tells her. 

Hannah’s sorry for him. She doesn’t want anyone to be in pain. 

“Can I help?” 

Dr. Volmer looks at her for a while in silence, his lips part. 

“Could you?” He asks, taking a couple of fastened breaths. 

Hannah nods. Volmer is her doctor; she doesn’t want him to be in pain. 

“Yes.” 

Volmer hesitates and takes her hand. He brings it slowly to his middle. 

“Just. . . rub me, Hannah. Make the pain go away.” 

Hannah does, shyly. It feels strange, to touch him like this. But Dr. Volmer looks better. If she’s helping him, it must be good. 

She rubs his belly with slow circular motion, watching Dr. Volmer’s eyes go half closed. He leans against the wall, breathing deeply. 

“You’re good at this, Hannah,” he tells. “Very good. No one has been able to help me before. . . but you can.” He turns to look at her, smiling. “Perhaps you are the only one who does it right.” 

Hannah smiles shyly, blushing. She adds a little bit of pressure. It still feels a little strange to touch him. Strange, but good. His abs feel tense under her fingertips. It also feels good. Different good. 

Volmer closes his eyes, resting his back against the wall. He seems to have calmed down. 

Hannah is pleased. She’s glad she was able to help him. 

She rubs him a moment longer, till Volmer stops her hand, pressing it tightly against his middle. 

Hannah’s heart beats a little faster. She feels funny. Somehow, edgy. It feels. . . nice, to be close to him. To touch him like this. 

Dr. Volmer does not open his eyes, while he speaks. He breathes slowly, shallowly. There’s a slight frown at his brow. “I want you to come to the cellars with me, Hannah. There’s a room there; a room where you could treat me properly. Will you do that, for me?” 

Hannah hesitates, but nods. Volmer is her doctor, her kind, caring doctor. She doesn’t want him to be uncomfortable. After all, Hannah’s caring too.


End file.
